villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hugh Darrow
'Hugh Darrow '''is a world famous figure and is the hidden true main antagonist of the critically acclaimed cyberpunk video game Deus Ex: Human Revolution. ''Darrow is a Nobel Peace Prize winner and famous visionary entrepreneur but is also a member of the secret society known as The Illuminati. He is voiced by Arthur Holden. Appearance Hugh Darrow is a tall man with gray hair and beard. He wears a dark grey suit and pants with black shoes and a black cape covering the left side of his body. Personality Darrow is a very smart and intelligent man. According to an analysis profile of Darrow he is very analytical, perceptive, and confident in his intelligence. He is also very charismatic and can convince people to back him up and convert them to his ideals and beliefs. Darrow is also very arrogant deep down inside as he views himself as an educator towards lesser people and tends to ignore opposing ideologies towards his own. His arrogance is his main weakness as he will destabilize if his argument is proven wrong. Darrow is mostly calm and collective most of the time overall. Character Bio Early Life Hugh Darrow was born in 1973 in the England, United Kingdom and is the son of Sir Martin Darrow, the founder of the Picus Network. His education began with his enrollment in the Scaitcliffe and Stowe Schools. He was a natural athlete and an expert and professional at sports. He thought that school was boring and sports was the only thing that kept him happy and entertained there. He enrolled for employment after he graduated high school and got interested in robotics and mechanics due to him making robots during his childhood and got prosthetics sometime in 1995 due to a severe illness. At the age of 23, he returned to England in 1996 where he purchased a struggling Prosthetic Research Manufacturing Firm and merged it with his robotics firm and created Darrow Industries and changed the field entirely. Darrow's groundbreaking robotic, biotechnology, and human enhancements had completely changed the field over the years and in the 1990s, Darrow had met David Sarif and became his mentor which lead to Sarif created Sarif Industries in 2007. That same year, Darrow had won the Nobel Peace Prize and created the Panchaea Institution in the 2020s to combat Global Warming/Climate Change. He then became a member of the Illuminati due to bloodline. Human Revolution n 2027 Darrow was informed of a plan by the Illuminati to install chips on all augmented individuals so that they could shut down the augments whenever they wanted, Darrow became involved and secretly modified the chips so that they also included a way to make the augmented people go insane. Darrow later held press conference being held at a Panchea station which was apparently made as a way to combat global warming, When it was his turn to speak he executed his plan causing most of the augmented people in the world to go insane and begin killing everyone around them which led to the deaths of millions. Afterwards he is confronted by Adam Jensen, the two proceed to engage in a verbal debate that Jensen may or may not win, after this Jensen has the opportunity to kill him immediately afterwards or after the signal is shut off, if Jensen leaves him alive it's not clear what happens to Darrow. Darrow's plan was ultimately successful as it led to augmented people becoming segregated and legal augmentation was severely reduced if not completely stopped. Gallery Darrow.jpg Darrow Speech.jpg|Adam Jensen confronting Hugh Darrow DX3 Hughes Darrow.jpg|Character Design Darrow at Panchea.png Hughdarrowheadshot.png|Profile Picture Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Terrorists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Old Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Extremists Category:Successful Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Male Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hatemongers Category:Weaklings Category:Double Agent Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deus Ex Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Living Villains Category:Leader Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Insecure Villains